invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
InviZimals (Game)
Story The story follows Kenichi Nakamura, a researcher at PSP R&D in Tokyo. He is the Invizimals' discoverer and the player's mentor during the course of the game. Along the way, the player will meet Professor Dawson , who is another mentor for the player. He teaches the player special attacks like VECTORS and SUPERATTACKS. There are enemies you will meet during the game. Kaminsky is the person who hacked into the PSP R&D research labs to steal the Invizimal technology. The player will eventually confront him in a battle near the end of the game. Kaminsky is employed by Sir Sebastian Campbell, a most recognized character in the story who befriends the player, but has his own interests as well. Gameplay The gameplay of Invizimals has been compared to the Pokémon series, involving players capturing and raising different species of creatures, and allowing the player to battle with them, either against an AI or with others using the PSP's wireless abilities.3 Unlike Pokémon however, Invizimals requires the player to hunt and capture these creatures within the real world, using the concept of augmented reality, a camera attachment for the PlayStation Portable, and a physical "trap" square-shaped device used as a fiduciary marker. These monsters are spawned at different environments (determined by colors of surfaces and time of day), and the trap is used to capture the monsters. Once captured, players are able to raise and level their monsters, and allow them to learn different attacks that can be used in battle. Players can also use the trap to view their monsters, and take pictures of their collection Description There are monsters roaming around in the world and the only way to catch them is through the PSP camera. Install the little device and look at your world in a new light. Catch the monsters with a magic circle, interact with them by patting them. Of course this is not just about making friends with the dynamic little beasts, you have to train them and level them up. With each new level, the beasts change in appearances, pit them against your friends' tamed pets in battle or tackle story missions. Project your beast into the real world, onto your work desk, your bed or your bathroom. These pets can go to school or work with you, always have one of them ready for your friends might challenge you for a quick fight on the bus or on the train. InviZimals was the first game in the series and had 123 InviZimals in it, with 37 rare Mutations. You can unlock these after using Roarhide Max to defeat Rolf's Mutant Salma in Berlin. There are 6 secret traps you can find online that unlock you Nessie, Uberjackal, Skeletail, Flamigerodon, Scissorbeak and Venomweb. Features * PSP camera included * Use the PSP® camera to hunt down invisible monsters and capture them * Pit your Invizimals against each other or enjoy multiplayer fights with friends * Learn new attacks, power up, and evolve your Invizimals * Trade Invizimals and magical items with your friends or online Missions Seeing is believing Visit dawson's lab Mad Professor On the run Growing up Secret Abilities The Samurai High Flying Light Warriors Message from India Rumble in Mumbai Open that shop! Asian luxury Clubs Tokyo Club InviZimals: # Archaeopteryx # Bandolero # Bearserker # Beatwidow # Boneshell # Bongorilla # Bratbat # Bullhorn # Chop Chop # Desert Dragon ★ # Fire Dragon ★ # Firecracker # Flameclaw # Flamigerodon * # Furmin # Hilltopper # Ice Dragon ★ # Icelion # Ironbug # Jetcrab # Jungle Dragon ★ # Kraken # Metalmutt # Mobula # Moby # Moonhowler # Nessie # Ocean Dragon ★ # Phalamos # Porcupain # Rattleraptor # Roarhide # Rock Dragon ★ # Salma # Scalinha # Scissorbeak * # Siren # Skeletail * # Skysaur # Skytalon # Snapper # Stingwing # Tunderwulfe # Tigershark # Toxitoad # Tusker # Uberjackal # Venomweb # Vipera # Zaphyra What are mutant invizimals and how are they achieved? The invizimals mutants are the same invizimals but with different color, and more recovery of stamina.So it can be achieved by capturing normally, from time to time you will come out of different color.To be able to capture them you have to pass the mission "The Collector", which consists In getting a roarhide (once activated the mission to the triangle to see where you capture it, its capture is not very complicated, you just have to put your hand on the points that indicate you to crash the roarhide) and upload it to its evolution Max, to go to fight against the collector (Use a Salma mutant level 9, the combat will be a bet so once you have won it. I recommend you to keep it). From that point you can already capture invizimals mutants. Who are the dragons and how do I get them? When you raise an invizimal of a certain type to its evolution max, and is your first invizimal of that type in a max evolution, you will unlock a club of the same type, where you can get''' :'' · The use of elementals: Winning the fighting club. · Dragons: Winning the tournament of that fighting club. '''''There is a dragon of each type, and the clubs that are unlocked are: · Hawaii (fire) · Grand Canyon (rock) · Ice Mountains (ice) · Ruins of the Jungle (Jungle) · Atlantida (ocean) · Oasis of Desieto(desert). Category:Invizimals Category:Games